Severus Snape & Lucius Malfoy: Until We Meet Again
by Hazel Oakleigh
Summary: Severus is recieving a very important message from Voldemort through Lucius. Aswell as this, he has come for HIM as well. Things happen between the two that the dark lord would never approve of. Rated M for boy love. Is a lot better than summary I swear!


**A/N: I don't often write one shots that just lead to sex and that's it, but here we are, I have one! Well, the start is more serious anyway I hope! hehe. Read, enjoy, and review!**

*~Sam~*  
xx

From the moment he felt his arm burn, Severus knew he was coming. It made him somewhat nervous, as it had been quite sometime since the last calling. A bead of sweat dripped down from his forehead and along his large nose.

For you see, it all started at dinner that night, it was a chilly July evening, and Severus was sitting at the teachers' table, absent-mindedly picking at his spaghetti and meatballs, trying to decide on a punishment for 'that foul Harry Potter boy".

He had just decided on a months worth of detentions where he would be cleaning out rather gruesome smelling cauldrons with questionable slimy green content, when the tattoo like mark on his left forearm began to burn.

It startled him for a moment, and he unconsciously placed his hand over the mark.

Trying to remain calm, he glanced around the room hastily in order to check nobody had noticed. When he was certain no one had, he wiped that annoyance of a bead of sweat off of his nose and stood up.

"Not feeling so well, I think I'll just have an early night." He said, when he got a questioning look from Dumbledore. The headmaster looked sympathetic. "Ah yes, I too have been feeling slightly under the weather lately. Perhaps it was that curry…"

He trailed off, looking down at his plate thoughtfully. Severus tried not to picture the results of Dumbledore eating a curry, and although rather in a hurry, he did not dare move when the headmaster was speaking to him. "Perhaps." He mumbled quietly, wishing nothing more than to leave right now.

Dumbledore looked up at him. "Would you like me to send a house-elf up to your room? I'm sure Dobby would be delighted to help get you feeling better."

Severus remembered the last time Dobby had tried to "help" him; he had set fire to his best black curtains just from trying to make him a cup of tea. He also then remembered the reason he had stood up so he hurried his answer along.

"Oh no no, it's quite alright, I'll just sleep it off headmaster."

Dumbledore nodded and took a swig of pumpkin juice from his goblet. "Well let me know if you need anything Severus. Goodnight."

"Yes, Thankyou headmaster, uh- goodnight." Severus swept away quickly, without a backward glance at the students, who he could hear chattering away merrily away over dinner. He despised them for being able to be so merry that night.

As he made his way down to his bedroom that adjoined his office, his mind wandered to the last time the call had burnt. He remembered it quite clearly. He had been in the middle of a class when it had happened, and subsequently dismissed his students half an hour early, much to their shock and delight. As he was supposed to be "working for Dumbledore" undercover, Severus was never expected to show when the call burnt, but to expect a visit from a certain Death Eater who's job it was to pass on any messages from the Dark Lord, check up on Dumbledore, and get more information on Harry Potter from Severus.

He reached his office quicker than expected, as his thoughts were still wondering to the Death Eaters' last visit. He entered his bedroom quickly, and began running around tidying up the mess, which mainly consisted of books, before the Death Eater arrived at anytime.

A sudden flash back of the previous visit came to mind, obscuring any other thoughts. He recollected the man appearing in his doorway, a smirk upon his long pointed face. He had stepped into his room slowly, shutting the door behind him carefully and locking it with magic. Both men had exchanged their usual news, events and such, before the usual "meeting" which Lord Voldemort did not know about.

You see, Severus Snape and aforementioned Death Eater, had much more than just a workplace relationship. These little meetings were much more than message exchanging sessions, and the reason Severus felt nervous each and every time he felt his dark mark burn wasn't because it meant Lord Voldemort had another mission for him to do, it was because it meant another visit from his lover, Lucius Malfoy.

Severus shuddered at the thought of how far they had gone in their last "meeting", and began folding robes and trousers that the house-elves had appeared to deliver during dinner, and stacked them neatly in a drawer.

He watched the clock on his bedside table tick over an hour or so, before deciding he wouldn't be arriving tonight.

Severus sighed and began getting changed into his nightclothes: a long grey nightshirt that reached his knees. He blew out the candle that was lighting up the room, and was plunged into darkness as he got under the covers.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The following morning was just as cold as the previous. Severus woke with a start when the cold air drifted in from the window he had left open overnight. He got out of bed quickly and advanced to the window, closing it with a snap. He got ready for the day and made his way downstairs for breakfast, keeping a close eye out for Lucius as he went.

For the remainder of the day Severus peered around every corner he went around, looked into every empty classroom he passed; he even peered around the Great Hall at lunchtime to see if he could spot Lucius; although he knew he would not be so stupid as to turn up in the Hall at lunch.

He did not see him for the entire school day, and by dinner was beginning to grow nervous. Once again he found himself next to Dumbledore, chatting away about food.

"Feeling any better today Severus?" He asked, while happily chewing on steak and kidney pie.

Severus, who was far from better, nodded abruptly. "Yes, thankyou headmaster."

He wanted nothing more than to leave right now, but he knew he must stay to avoid suspicion.

He forced down some food, all the while studying the hall waiting for the students to begin leaving so he could also leave without anybody noticing.

He had the sudden feeling that tonight was the night; he knew Lucius was going to appear tonight and it made him nervous.

After what felt like hours, a large group of Gryffindor's and Ravenclaw's stood up to leave, followed by Dumbledore himself. Severus took this as his cue to leave, and rose as inconspiquosly as he could, walking swiftly toward his office in the dungeon.

He shut the door on the chattering Slytherin students walking past, leaning against it briefly, his head in his hands.

'Pull yourself together Severus, your being a fool' His mind was telling him. He tried to snap out of it and calm his nerves, but nothing seemed to be working.

Taking his mind off it seemed like the only available option at the moment, so he sat at his desk and mindlessly began marking papers. He was up to giving the tenth student exactly the same mark and comments when a sudden 'whooshing' sound broke through his already poor concentration. He decided to give up on the papers tonight and turned in his seat to see the cause of the disturbance.

At once his whole body tensed. The subject of the disturbance smiled evilly and leant casually against the office wall. Severus tried to relax and act natural by standing and greeting the Death Eater formally. He gave a short bow, which the Death Eater returned instantly.

Severus tried to make him feel at home. "Welcome to my office-" But the Death Eater cut him off.

"Cut the crap Severus." Lucius Malfoy drawled carelessly, his eyes boring into Snape, who was determinedly looking anywhere but his eyes. He was currently studying Lucius' shoes, which appeared to be made of dragon hide.

"Rather nice shoes you've got there." He said, attempting to distract them both from the task at hand.

Lucius gave a soft but mocking laugh. "Come now, you can't still be nervous? We've been through this many times… or do I intimidate you?"

Severus could feel the smirk upon the mans face and he wasn't even looking at him.

"Of course not. Now what does the Dark Lord wish to tell me?"

His abruptness seemed to startle Lucius, but nevertheless he complied. "Very well. The Dark Lord would like you to see to it that Dumbledore leaves the castle this Sunday evening. He doesn't care how, just do it. He has some business to attend to. Also make sure that Potter is kept in the Great Hall whilst he is gone."

Severus opened his mouth to speak, but Lucius cut him off. "The Dark Lord has not as yet disclosed the reasoning behind this so do not bother asking me."

Severus nodded. "Is that all?"

Lucius smiled. "Oh you know that's not all."

Severus averted his eyes to the ceiling, trying to look calm. Lucius bought himself across the room toward him.

"It's been awhile since our last "meeting" Severus… have things changed?"

Lucius stepped forward slowly, making Severus swallow hard.

"N-no not at all." He replied quickly. Lucius smirked. "Very well then down to business… The uh, "Dark Lord" requires your "services"."

He closed the gap between their bodies by moving closer, each could feel the others' longing against him.

Lucius smirked for what seemed like the hundredth time that evening.

"Been waiting long?" He whispered, the words barely audible from his lips. He motioned down toward the obvious lust protruding from his tight black pants.

Severus remained stiff, his posture too perfect for this kind of situation.

"Too long…" He whispered in return, feeling the excitement between the two growing. He completely gave in against him when he felt a hand creep down toward the fly of his pants, and gently caressed the fabric of the hardening area.

But something didn't feel too right; Lucius must have sensed it too, as he moved his hand away almost instinctively, and laced it with Severus'/

Together they pulled apart from the cold hard office wall and walked hand in hand through the door from his office to his sleeping quarters.

A large four-poster bed lay in the middle of the room, which was lit by candles placed around the furniture. A grand old style dark wooden dressing table with a mirror ran along almost and entire wall. It was scattered with various objects, mostly potions ingredients, and along the two adjoining walls were bookshelves, incased with many books on dark magic.

Lucius gave an approving click of his tongue. "I must say… this seems a lot more charming and pleasant than our last meeting place. What was it? Your classroom I believe?"

Severus shivered as they made their way toward the bed. "Well if you had only let me bring you back here we-" Lucius cut him off once again.

"Are you saying it was my fault? Are you blaming me…?" He spoke in a morbidly mocking seductive tone that made Severus weak at the knees.

"Oh no, not at all! Forget I spoke those words." Lucius gave (what could only be called) a little giggle.

"No, your right. It was my fault, I've been bad… I need to be punished." He gave Severus a little wink. "And who better that the strictest teacher in Hogwarts, Severus Snape who just so happens to be here right now?"

He gave Severus a little tug on the hem of his dark robes and fell back onto the bed; the potions master landing on him lightly, his legs straddling him automatically.

Severus stared down at his lover and gave his first smirk, really getting into the character he had just been assigned. "Well well, what do we have here?" He ran his hand down the length of Lucius' bare chest that was still covered by shirt.

He felt him give an excited shiver and watched as Lucius' unbuttoned his own shirt and rid himself of it, then started on Severus'.

The touch of his soft hands on naked skin was unlike anything Severus had ever felt. His mind and body went into overdrive. He placed his hands down on the blonde mans chest and stroked the hairless skin seductively, making his nipples harder with each touch. No sooner had they built up a steady rocking motion between them, Lucius sat up abruptly and flipped Severus over onto his back, straddling him as he had before and then attached his mouth hungrily with his lips.

Their lips washed together in a sea of passion; their tongues softly guiding each other, dancing, exploring. Lucius leant his head down and tickled the whimpering Severus' neck with his warm breath that trailed along it.

Severus bucked his hips at this sensation, causing Lucius to pull away and stare deeply onto his eyes, smirking.

"You like that do you?" He asked seductively, smiling with pleasure. When Severus nodded fervidly Lucius could feel the burning desire the two of them shared. He knew they both wanted to go further; and now.

He kissed him again, their bodies now so close no air could pass between them. They moved quickly upon one another, Severus' hands getting lost in Lucius' hair as he tried to pull him closer.

The dark haired man let out a soft moan as Lucius found the band of his pants and began unbuttoning and unzipping them slowly. He could sense Severus' impatience and the urgency in which they wanted this, so he muttered, "Fuck it." And pulled them off with haste. Severus moaned and did the same to his, leaving them both naked and breathing heavy with anticipation.

Lucius stared down at Severus, before kissing him deeply and placing his hand between their moving hips, which were gradually gaining speed.

They simultaneously let out a loud moan into the kiss, causing the other to move faster than ever before. The sensations building below were almost unbearable for the amount of pleasure they gave. Suddenly Severus let out a breathy whisper.

"No stop… I'll come… wait, not like this."

Lucius seemed to understand what he was trying to say, because he removed his hand at once and flipped him over onto his stomach.

Lucius leant down and whispered into his lovers' ear, "Are you ready Severus?"

Severus replied with a fierce nod and breathy moan. "Just it now." He whispered, "I'm yours."

Lucius smiled against Severus' skin. They both knew they were about to experience pain, but pure heaven at the same time.

Slowly and carefully, Lucius lowered and eased himself into the potions master, who let out a low growl of pleasure. When he was completely inside, and Severus had got used to having to accommodate a rather large load, he signaled to Lucius he could start by bucking his hips upward. The sensation this caused was incredible, and both wizards moaned loudly.

Soon they had a steady pace going between them. With each thrust Lucius gave, Severus arched his back and thrust his hips into the bed, letting out unsynchronized moans in the process.

As their pace grew faster, Lucius held onto the bed head for support and knew they were both about to reach their limit. "So close… " He moaned into Severus' ear, who replied with, "Oh god yes…"

They prepared themselves for it, and with one final thrust from Lucius and buck from Severus, they plunged into orgasm, moving faster than they had all night and nearly screaming from the pure pleasure they were now in. Lucius shot into his lover and Severus came across the sheets, which he removed with a silent spell almost instantly.

As they slowed down, Lucius pulled out and lay beside Severus, resting his head in the crook of his neck.

They linked hands and were in a sleepy daze when Severus muttered, "So how is Narcissa?"

Lucius coughed abruptly. "Don't mention her…"

Severus understood; he didn't want to be reminded of his wife during the little time in which they got to spend together. They kissed once more and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

The following morning Severus woke to find the bed sadly empty from anyone but himself. His stood and stared around the room, but he knew Lucius was gone. He sighed inwardly but then noticed a small piece of parchment on the bedside table. He picked it up and read in Lucius' scrawled handwriting:

_Until We Meet Again_

Severus smiled. It may be awhile until they met again, but he knew when they did, it would be worth waiting for.

**aww ^_^  
Please tell me what you thought of it!!**


End file.
